My Fairytale
by L.X.ie
Summary: A request by I'll Break Your Heart and a half song-fic of A tale of Six-trillion Years and a Night it's a really good song and basically this is a sped forward Lyra and Silver relationship. Kinda corny ending, just saying. I didn't know how to end it... And it's my first story of Lyra and Silver!


Fairytales. To be honest I do like them. Not the prissy, happy, fake Disney fairytales all ending in 'happily ever after.' The real deal, the ones with heartache, angst, and reality, the ones that don't end in happily ever after. Because, in life, there is no happily ever after. At least by doing nothing and having little woodland animals do everything for you. In the Little Mermaid? Yeah, to become a mermaid again she had to kill the prince who was marrying a real girl he fell in love with. In the end she didn't kill him and turned into sea foam. Awesome ending right?.

I was sitting on some wet rock; one of those flat stones that people can picture imaginary mermaids lounging on. Figured it was appropriate. Oh, also her tongue and fins were _cut_ off for human legs and every step she took on land was like rusty scissors and glass slicing her feet open. That's a real fairytale not that other shit. But I guess that everyone has a fairytale, the way mine is going it's a weird mix of both the grim and happy shit. But it's my fairytale and it's mine to own up to.

When I was born I came out with shockingly red hair. Did you know that redheads were thought of to be demons? Apparently not only dad was crazy but superstitious too. He thought that I was a sign and would help him with his taking over the world crap but at the same time he feared me too. One time in a bout of crazy sadistic-ness he used me as an ashtray, burned the fucking cigar—not cigarettes that's for pussies—into my, what? Ten-year-old arm? Somewhere around there. It still burns occasionally, but I couldn't help but be a little proud of that scar. It might be because I stood my ground and lived through it and it was also when I decided to run away from that sick bastard. It rained when I left. It was cold.

After, I didn't really connect with people, staying with someone like that can really screw you up. I didn't even bother to try. People must have sensed it too because they all avoided me. A demon with red hair. It didn't matter though; all that was on my mind was to take him down and to prove that I was stronger than him and that damn organization. First I needed a Pokémon. Of course I stole it— how else was I going to fucking get it? —a totodile, because it looked the most fearsome, the strongest. It was also the day I met Lyra. I had no idea how to react to her. She greeted and welcomed me, asked my name and silently asking _who_, me the person, was. It threw me off balance. In a great act of douchiness I threw a couple insults and challenged her to a Pokémon battle. So started a rivalry.

After a while I grew used to her presence that kept popping up in my life. She became a constant, but Arceus did I hate her at first. This girl, this first time trainer with no previous experience, unlike me, kept beating me and beating me and beating me! I had no idea how she fucking did it! She was also irritating that every time she beat me she offered that we could travel together. I took it that she pitied me after she beat me, which only topped off the humiliation pie with a la mode. But at the end she taught me something, a lot of somethings, about being a Pokémon trainer and becoming, really, human. Not a demon, but a human, and that it was okay to lose as long as I aim to be better and, in that, is strength.

After she won the championship I figured that, that was the end of it. I wasn't going to see her again. The one word I could describe it was...disappointed. Except when I thought we were going to go on our separate ways she stayed. I don't know why, she didn't need me. She was the Champion, can't get better than that. I was still training, I told her that when I get stronger I'll find her and challenge her but I didn't really mean it much, hoped more like. Anyway, she visited me at Dragon's Den and didn't stop. I asked her why one time. We were at the small pier in Goldenrod City, it was between that stage of heavy moisture in the air and light rain. She replied that we just worked. We worked well together. I finally noticed that she wasn't a child anymore and neither was I. That and the sky started a warm rain and she was wearing a white blouse... she grew boobs.

A few years later she was back from traveling and I took a day off of training. We went to spend the day together at Goldenrod City, unfortunately her friend Ethan came with us. Throughout the day I just wished that it were just me an Lyra without the annoying presence of Ethan. Somehow he ended up distracted and we lost sight of him (to be honest when he left I practically dragged Lyra away just so we would lose him, but she didn't complain). It was near sunset and I could hear the buzz of the city around us. The beeping of cars and the overall humming noise of people talking with the waves crashing against the shore, eroding the sand. We were standing on the beach, pants rolled up and barefoot, watching the sun dip down behind the horizon. We weren't speaking which was strange considering I was with Lyra, but it didn't feel like a talking atmosphere. So I kissed her instead.

Now, currently, today, on the slippery wet rock, we, surprisingly, are still together. Yeah, I didn't see that coming either. It's been— what? Five years?— right now is the most content I can possibly get. I don't know what the future has in store for us or if we'll even be together and I know that Lyra is waiting for that wedding ring. But right now everything is just fine, content. Sitting on a wet rock waiting for my Disney mermaid to come back from swimming to get that wedding ring.

**A/N: Here it is! Late but at least I got it in in time for your birthday right ****Heart?****! I hope you like it. It's not really long but it was long overdue.**


End file.
